deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hikari Yagami
Trivia note My trivia fact for Hikari Yagami is as follows Hikari shares the exact same name as the eighth DigiDestined from Digimon Adventure, known in the English dub as Kari Kamiya (八神 ヒカリ Yagami Hikari). I believe that coincidence or not, people should have the right to know about this interesting fact. :My other thoughts. :Why do you even think this is an interesting fact? What makes it interesting? Should we really be listing off every character that shares the same name as another here? Plenty of anime characters share names. Clutter clutter clutter. Munchvtec (talk) 11:49, July 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Speculation of any kind is not permitted on the wiki. Morganstedmanms (talk) 17:35, July 25, 2017 (GMT) :::Thanks for bringing the discussion to the talk page, StandByMeDoraemonUS. :::Regarding the name similarity, there are a few problems with it. The two characters do not have the exact same name; it's written differently (Yagami: 夜神 vs 八神; Hikari: 光 vs ヒカリ), and it might even be pronounced differently since we do not have confirmation for how this character's name is pronounced. Even if they are pronounced the same, Japanese is a language in which homonyms are common, so two characters whose names happen to be pronounced the same isn't really notable. :::Unless there's some other connection, such as an interview stating the character was named with the Digimon character in mind, I would keep this bit of trivia off the page. As Morganstedmanms says, it's speculative. :::— KylaraE (talk) 16:59, July 25, 2017 (UTC) Hikari's birth year and age Light became Kira in 2005, not 2006. Hikari could have been conceived early enough to be born in 2006. So his birth year is 2006 or 2007. We know that he would have been nine in December 2016, but he was dead by then. The Kira murders resumed in 2015, so he lived until then, but we do not know when Mikami killed him. Without a date of birth or date of death, he could have been eight or nine when he died. If there is no other evidence, the page should be changed to reflect that. Please bring discussion here and do not continue to undo edits on the page. -- KylaraE (talk) 16:48, September 7, 2017 (UTC) :In the film "Death Note", Light becomes Kira sometime in 2006, not 2005. If Hikari was conceived to be the successor to Kira, his conception would have been around May-June 2006 at earliest, and thus he would have been born in 2007. He would be 9 in December of 2015. Murali9395 (talk) 18:15, September 7, 2017 (UTC) ::If Hikari was born in 2007 and died in December 2015, as you have entered in the infobox, then he'd be eight at the time of his death. Not nine. ::Rewatch the opening of the film and check the dates on the newspapers about 4 minutes in. The newspapers are reporting on Kira's kills, and the date shown is October 28, 2005. L doesn't take the case until March 2006 which is when the story really picks up, but Light had been Kira for a while. -- KylaraE (talk) 06:52, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Hm, perhaps I missed that. I could have sworn it was 2006... if it is 2005, then I apologize. Murali9395 (talk) 09:01, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Birthdate - To be nine in December 2016, the earliest Hikari could have been born is December 2006, so he would have been nine as of Ryuzaki speaking the line and would have turned ten later that month. For that, conception could have been as early as March 2006, or later with a premature birth. It would presumably (the possibility of IVF or artificial insemination aside) be no later than Light's death in July 2006. So Hikari could have been born as early as December 2006, and as late as April 2007. -- KylaraE (talk) 06:52, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Death date - You edited the infobox to place his death in December 2015, but please advise how you got that, because I did not see a date marker to indicate when he died. Mishima joined the Task Force in 2015, and the new Kira murders began sometime after that, followed at some unknown date by Hikari's death. So 2015 or 2016. -- KylaraE (talk) 06:52, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :::No, I didn't. It was already there before I made a single edit on that page. Proof: http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Hikari_Yagami?oldid=53759 Murali9395 (talk) 09:01, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::My apologies, I must have missed that before, so I thought it was new. -- KylaraE (talk) 21:08, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Age range - If Hikari was killed after April 2016, then he'd definitely be nine. If he was killed before April 2016, then he'd be eight or nine, depending on his birthday and death date. For instance, if Hikari was born as late as April 2007 and he was killed before April 2016, then he'd be eight at his time of death. If he was born in 2007 and killed in December 2015, he'd be eight then too. -- KylaraE (talk) 06:52, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::If you have noticed other date markers to give a firmer timeframe, please let me know what they are and where. Otherwise, the infobox should be updated to show he was born in 2006 or 2007, that he died in 2015 or 2016, and that he was age 8 or 9. -- KylaraE (talk) 06:52, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::-- KylaraE (talk) 06:52, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Before I even edited the page, his DOD given in the infobox was listed as December 2015, so I used that as a reference. If that information is incorrect, then it would of course affect the rest of the edits. Murali9395 (talk) 09:01, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::Understandable. At some point I'll rewatch ''New Generation'' and ''Light Up the NEW World'' and look for more time markers, but I'm pretty sure there weren't any. -- KylaraE (talk) 21:08, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Descriptors in the infobox There's no need to establish who is a paternal relative in the infobox. It takes up too much space. Once again, please bring discussion to the talk page and do not get into an edit war. -- KylaraE (talk) 16:48, September 7, 2017 (UTC)